Tom and Bobert 3 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Marcadia.
Here is preview clip one of Tom and Bobert 3 (PlayStation 2). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) Transcript *Narrator: Maktar Casino... 12:31am. *Robot: You luck is extraordinary, Sir, but do you lose as gracefully as you win? *Bobert: I would not know. *Robot: This is a first time for everything... Agent Bobert! *(some robots appear, activate their lightsabers, and run to catch Bobert, but end up missing, and are no match for him and his brilliant Jedi skills as he slays all of them) *Bobert: (grabs an axe with an orange glowing blade of a lightsaber activating and chops the robots and hits some objects) *Robot: Ha! Is that the best you have?! So much for the famous secret agent... (Bobert force lifts and throws some objects at the robot) Oof! *Bobert: Hmm... Shocking. *(outside) *Bobert: Bring the car around, please, and mind the ejector seat this time. (chuckles) *Narrator: Stay tuned for more Secret Agent Bobert. *Bobert: That was terrific. *Tom: Yeah. Great. Change the channel. *Bobert: But the man said to stay tuned. *Woman: We continue our live coverage from Veldin. Just hours ago, the planet was attached without warning... by a terrifying alien known as the Tyhrranoids... Officials believe that an evil robot villain known as... Prince John is the mastermind behind the Tyhrranoid attack. As you can see... the Galactic Rangers are putting up a valiant fight... but yet are no match for these tentacle eyed terrors... Indeed, this blackwater planet may be destroyed in a matter of hours. Princess Celestia, Channel 64 news. *Robot: Glad you made it, Sir. The presidential compound is on the other side of the city. Keep your head down, for the Tyhrranoids are crawling all over the place! *Tom: Don't worry. We will. (he and Bobert get some supplies, buy some whips, and hit some boxes to get some bolts, but turn around, and follow the droids. Tom uses his whip on some droids and boxes to get more bolts. He and Bobert go up more stairs, but battle more droids and boxes to destroy and get more bolts, then pound onward into another area to battle more droids and break more crates open while getting more bolts. They arrive at a Titanium Bolt and grab it and arrive back to where they were and battle more droids to get more bolts and break more crates open to more bolts where battling on. The two heroes fight more enemies and defeat them and more boxes to get more bolts) *Robot: Nice shooting, Sir. A second wave of Tyhrranoids just landed. They're attacking the compound from the other side. We could sure use your help. *Tom: You got it! *Robot: Follow me to the drop ship. *(the heroes leap into action air and break more crates open to get more bolts as well as defeating more enemies while getting more bolts as well) Category:Julian Bernardino